Maps
Maps are the stages that are played on. As of now, there are twelve maps in Happy Wars. During an update, maps now have different time limits. Large: 15 minutes Medium: 10 minutes Small: 8 minutes Rainbow Fantastic grasslands that are welcoming to all players. This is the biggest map in Happy Wars, featuring SEVEN towers to take control of. Passing rafts allow you to take a shortcut behind enemy lines! The middle is wide and open, making a good defense crucial. Towers: 7 Time Limit: 15 Minutes Twilight Gloomy map that allows attacks from all around! Also allows for easy use of all three classes in its open areas. Flank route below the main path can catch you off guard. Towers: 5 Time Limit: 15 Minutes Coral Wide open underwater map with non-stop action! With one tower, this is the smallest map. Small size allows for fast-paced action. Towers: 1 Time Limit: 8 Minutes Desert Bright map with action in the center and many traps! The middle tower is elevated and has only one choke point to get directly to it. Towers: 3 Time Limit: 15 Minutes Sunset Unique autumn-themed map with constant battling! And contains the special Chicken Tower. Whoever controls the Chicken Tower can rule the map! However, the cannon leaves you exposed to anyone who won't take kindly to your actions, and downtime can be used as valuable flank route time. Towers: 3 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Snowman Crazy snowy map suitable for all classes and levels. Like Rainbow, has many wide spots that can be exploited for cover. Towers: 3 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Pumpkin A Halloween-themed map with many twists and turns. Allows a lot of close quarters combat. Towers are scattered around, contrarary to the linear style in past maps. Towers: 5 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Zodiac A Night-time Desert map, with lots of cliffs and traps! The only asymmetrical map. Towers: 3 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Deep Sea A bigger variation of Coral with evil fishies and awesome music. Scenery is a reprise from Coral, with new elements, including the evil fishes. Towers: 3 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Ketchup Avenue The hall of heroes. A perpetually stormy map that leads to an epic clash! This map is bilatterally symmetrical. Towers: 3 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Bird God The Bird Cannon makes a return in this slightly small map. Towers: 3 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Forest Dark forest with scattered Towers and barricades that rise occasionally. Towers: 5 Time Limit: 10 Minutes Notes *Originally, there were six Happy Wars maps: Rainbow, Twilight, Snowman, Desert, Coral, and Sunset. **Pumpkin was released on October 19th, 2012 **Zodiac was released on November 16th, 2012 **Deep Sea was released on May 31, 2013 **Ketchup Avenue was released on July 2, 2013. It was part of the big 1.1 update and used Deep Sea's music as a placeholder. ***This was changed to a heavy metal theme in TU8 (rel. August 23, 2013), when the Zephyr was released. **Both Forest and Bird God were released in August 13, 2014; the only time two maps were released simultaneously. *None of the maps have names in Katakana (one of three Japanese scripts). All of the maps' names are romanized. Category:Maps Category:Main